Selene Volati
> Be the stressed hunter. Your name is SELENE VOLATI, a 6 sweep old JADEBLOOD. And, as mentioned before, you are constantly stressed out. It's ironic since you moved out of your old hive to one in the middle of nowhere in order to find your zen. Instead, you find yourself constantly hassled by your LUSUS to hunt for her. If she had only wanted animal blood that could've been easily arranged since you lived in an area plentiful with fauna. But it's gotten ridiculously troublesome since she wants TROLL BLOOD as well. As such you've often had to go traveling during the day to KIDNAP TROLLS. It's a hell lot harder than it sounds, especially since they often try to escape. It would've been a lot easier to just kill them, but then you'd wind up killing a bountiful food supply as well. And you simply can't stand being wasteful. You aren't always successful in your hunts, however, and often have to feed VAMPDOEMOM with your blood. It's not a big deal--family comes first. Vampdoemom used to be able to hunt for herself. But she's getting old and isn't as spry as she once was. It's one of the reasons why you've stayed in the forest hive instead of moving back to your old one. The crisp mountain air is better for her health than the parched desert atmosphere. The burden of caring for her as well as the late hours hunting in the day aren't doing any good for your temperament. You constantly feel TIRED AND CRANKY and can't help but nitpick at any and all faults you see. You've become quite ANTI-SOCIAL and prefer ARCHERY AND GARDENING over friendship. You know that this'll only come to bite your ass in the end when the drones come, so you've tried to form some kind of relationship with others over the Alternianet, though you seriously don't feel like doing any of that crap. You're a very busy troll after all! As such, you often seem DISINTERESTED AND ALOOF in your conversations. It's very hard for you to act like you care, even if you really do. In the rare moments when you have free time, you like to EXPLORE THE FOREST and to BUILD MODEL SPACESHIPS. You've always wanted a shot at flying one, ever since you've seen that one spaceship streaking through the sky when you were a grub. You also have a secret weakness for SPANDEX-CLAD SUPERHEROES, having tons of comic books strewn about your hive. Your favorite hero is obviously TROLL HAWKEYE, the best archer of all time. Your troll tag is coniferousNotch and {Y⊕u always have a b⊕w at ready) > Examine Relationships TO COMEEEEEEE > Examine title and aspect. Doom is tied to death and judgement. It is the antithesis of life. The Seer class is one that intimately understands their aspect and utilize it to the best of their team's advantage. A Seer of Doom is one of the most manipulative and depressing classes. The hero gains precise knowledge of all death, including that of their teammates and surroundings, and knows what impact one's death will cause. For example, a Seer of Doom would be able to calculate what a teammate's death will mean and how their death could cause the death of others. The same idea could be applied to the workings of Sburb. Art Gallery slooooowly expanding will probably add more of my own pics later u_u Trivia TO COME Category:Trolls